bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wattle Trees/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for Wattle Trees. Strategies Strategy by anonymous This is one of the easiest special missions. It is possible to beat it at level 10. You will need at least 1 of the 3rd tier upgrades for the Boomerang Thrower, preferably the Glaive Riccochet or the Bionic Boomer, depending on personal taste. Whichever one you pick, you need the other path on 2nd tier or above (3/2 or 2/3). You will also need a good number of available Boomerang Throwers (4+). For Glaive Riccochet, build your first boomerang, then get up to 3/0, then 3/2. Only build more boomerangs if all your current boomerangs are 3/0 or if you have a free boomerang. For targeting, you should have around 2-3 at the front on Strong to sort out the leads, then the rest on First (you only need 3/0). If you are using Bionic Boomer, build a 2/2 boomerang (placing counts), then make it 2/3. Then follow a similar strategy to the Glaive Riccochet method, but with all boomerangs 2/3. Otherwise, you should try to get a 0/3 Boomerang at the start of the game (which is not possible unless you have $2200+ Starting Cash), then rapidly upgrade it to 2/3. There is currently a glitch in the mobile version that doesn't make any free boomerangs spawn, so it was slightly harder in this version. Since Version 1.3, the glitch was fixed and became much easier. Should you have version 1.1 - 1.21, buy lots of Boomerang Towers on your city. Strategy by pickaxe24 This tile is beatable with only 3 boomerang huts in the city, although the more, the merrier. Get both Glaive Riccochet and Bionic Boomer, as a combination of both is optimal. It is also optimal to have the boomerangs cover the most track possible, so place the boomerang throwers at curves. Glaive Riccochet is very useful for grouped bloons, Bionic Boomer is good for taking out strong bloons faster than riccochet because of its fast speed, while Glaive Riccochet will only throw a glaive when the old one disappears. I strongly recommend at least 10 packs of Road Spikes to pop bloons that manage to escape. Red Hot 'Rangs can be used to melt the otherwise impoppable Lead Bloons, negating the need for Pineapples. This tile can be completed NAPSFRILLS if you have a high enough level and have enough boomerang throwers. =Strategy by Mr. Mortar Monkey: Triple Towers= (Only works on BTD5. May need Lab Upgrades.) First, get a Ninja. Upgrade it to 4/2 ASAP!!! Then, get a Boomerang at the first curve. Upgrade to 2/3 minimum. Then, get a Super Monkey. Upgrade it to 3/2 ASAP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!! You should be able to beat this on Medium, but you may need a Radar Village. Walkthrough (Note: The first strategy should be kept up for rounds 19~25. Placing doesn't really matter. It's ok to sell some of your boomers and get a well-placed Glaive Lord or two if you want, too.) s1510912's strategy place all of your boomerangs and then start upgrading to all to 1/0 then all to 1/1 and so on until all your boomerangs are 2/3 or 3/2. get 2/2 boomerangs minimum before round 5 to be super safe from the leads. Tips *You may need Road Items in case of an emergency. *If your Boomerangs can't pop lead, use a large number of Pineapples. Category:Strategies